This invention relates to tape transport control systems, applicable especially to, although not exclusively to, magnetic tape.
Unbuffered tape transport systems transfer tape directly from a supply reel, past reading and cleaning devices, to a take-up reel, necessitating strict control of tape tension, velocity and position during operation of the system. It is apparent that knowledge of the inertia of each reel allows control of the current applied to reel motors, to enable strict control of the reel torque hence tape acceleration tape tension and velocity. Algorithms for the derivation of the values are well known, for example BP. No. 1509859 (IBM Corp.). Therefore tape transport control circuitry may accurately control tape tension and velocity utilizing knowledge of the reel interia.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved tape transport control system having accurate tape velocity and tension control in a simple, low power, compact arrangement.